


Sick Days

by ClaraHue



Series: University Days [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Maggie takes care of Alex while she was sick





	

 

Maggie ran into class just on time, she was shocked to not see Alex sitting in her normal spot. Alex was always early, she had never missed a class.

Class started and Maggie was actually kind of worried, she pulled out her phone sending Alex a quick text.

  
Alex moaned as her phone buzzed on her desk. She grumbled picking it up, she was pretty sure she had turned her alarm off. Her phone had the showed her that she had a new message. Alex unlocked her phone to see a message from Maggie.

“Hey where are you?” The message read.

“I'm sick” Alex texted back. “Need sleep” she added before turning her phone on silent and going back to sleep

 

“Feel better” Maggie texted Alex.

The prof was glaring Maggie down so she put her phone in her pocket.

Maggie felt bad for Alex. When class was over she picked up two teas from the cafe, planning on bringing the extra one to Alex.

Maggie knocked on Alex's dorm room door, but no one answered.

“Danvers.” She called out.

Still no response.

Maggie figured Alex was probably still asleep so she decide to leave her alone.

 

The next day Maggie shot Alex a text

“Feeling any better?” She added a sick emoji beside the question.

Alex didn't respond.

“Danvers?” She texted, slightly worried.

“Danvers? Are you alive?”

“Danvers?”

“Hello?”

 

Alex was woken up by her roommate barging in laughing her head off, it sounded like she had brought some of her friends over. Alex moaned, wishing for quiet, her head was pounding. Alex sniffled, picking up her phone noticing 20 unread messages.

She laughed realizing they were all from Maggie.

“Relax Swayer,” she texted Maggie. “I'm not dead. Still feel horrible though.”

“Thank God.” Maggie texted back. “That you’re not dead, sucks that you're still sick. Want me to bring you tea?”

“YES PLEASE!!!!”

“K”

“Going to get some more sleep now.”

Alex rolled over closing her eyes, trying to fall back asleep despite the racket her roommate and her friends were making.

 

Maggie had arrived at Alex's door room once again with two teas in hand. Alex's roommate opened the door.

“Alex, you're weird friend is here.” The chick yelled into the room, before wandering off.

Maggie jumped on to Alex's bed. Alex grumbled into her pillow.

“Hey sickie.” Maggie teased.

Alex just grumbled again.

“I brought you tea, don't I at least get a hello?”

Alex pulled herself up, her face was pale and her hair was greasy.

“Thanks.” Alex said, she sounded terrible.

Maggie handed her the tea, just Alex began sneezing non-stop.

“I hate being sick.” Alex said blowing her nose.

“Agreed.” Maggie said taking a sip of her tea.

“I haven't gotten any sleep thanks to Christy over there.”

“Evil roomy?”

“She makes the most noise ever. My head hurts.”

“You can chill at my dorm.” Maggie said suddenly.

“Really?”

“Yeah sure. No roommates to bother you.”

“That would be great.”

“I can help you bring some stuff over.” Maggie suggested.

Suddenly Maggie and Alex were hauling Alex's stuff over to Maggie's dorm. Maggie had no clue what she was getting herself into. Alex crashed onto Maggie's bed with a sigh of relief.

“You sure I won't be a bother?” Alex asked.

“It's fine, get some sleep. I have class in 30 minutes.”

“Thanks Mags.” Alex said, already curling up in Maggie's bed.

 

Maggie came back from class to find Alex fast asleep, sprawled out on her bed. Maggie smiled to herself. She though it was quite the sight to see, Alex Danvers, asleep in her bed.

Maggie moved quietly around the room setting up a bed of sorts for herself on the floor.

 

Maggie woke up with a startle from Alex's loud sneezing.

“Hey.” Alex said with a tired smile.

“Have a good night sleep?” Maggie yawned.

“Yeah. Sorry for making you sleep on the floor.”

“Something I've always wanted to do.” Maggie joked.

“I feel like I'm going to throw up.” Alex moaned.

“Please don't throw up in my bed.” Maggie said jumping up. “Come on.”

Maggie pulled Alex off the bed, walking her to the washrooms down the hall.

“Can you get me some water?” Alex asked, crunching over a toilet.

Maggie nodded, running back to get a bottle of water. When she returned Alex was throwing up into the toilet. Maggie sat beside Alex rubbing her back.

“I feel disgusting.” Alex groaned.

“You're not disgusting.” Maggie told her.

“I'm literally throwing up in a toilet.” Alex said.

“Normally you’re not disgusting.”

Alex laughed, smiling just a little.

 

After a few minutes Alex reassured Maggie that she was okay and they went back to her dorm.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Maggie asked.

Alex just shook her head.

“Maybe I should take a shower.” Alex groaned.

“If you want.” Maggie shrugged.

“Do you mind lending me some soap and stuff?”

Maggie gave Alex her shower stuff and Alex left to go take a shower. While Alex was off taking a shower Maggie made herself a sandwich. Alex returned, normal clothes back on and hair dripping wet. Maggie smiled at her, she thought it was funny how she still though Alex was seriously attractive, even when Alex was sick.

“Feel better?” Maggie asked.

Alex nodded. “Don't you have class soon?”

“Oh shit.” Maggie swore as she ran off to gather up her stuff. “Sorry got to go, will you be fine?”

“Yeah, go.”

“K, bye.” Maggie said before running off.

 

Alex was falling asleep watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The door opened and Maggie walked in.

“Still sick.” Alex stated.

Maggie held up a box of crackers and a tea.

“You are the best.” Alex smiled.

Alex sat up making room on the bed for Maggie.

“You’re watching Buffy without me?” Maggie moaned.

“Sorry.” Alex apologized taking her tea from Maggie.

“I don't think you deserve that tea.”

Alex tried to give Maggie her best innocent look and Maggie just snorted.

“I'll let you get away with it since you’re sick.” Maggie said.

 

Alex slept over that night, the next morning she felt better, but her nose was still running. Maggie made popcorn (a very healthy breakfast). Alex decided she should probably go back to her own dorm, she didn't want to bother Maggie any longer. And she certainly didn't want Christy to be taking over her space. Together Maggie and Alex dragged her stuff back to her door. Maggie had to go to class again, telling Alex to get some sleep. Alex stumbled around her room feeling like she should do something to thank Maggie.

 

Maggie came back to her dorm, slightly sad that Alex was no longer there. There was something on her bed though. She walked over finding out that it was a plastic container full of homemade cookies. A note was on top.

 

_Dear Maggie- (a smile face was doodled in the corner of the paper)_

_Thanks for taking care of me while I was dying. I can't thank you enough, I hope these treats will express my gratitude. You’re the best-est friend ever!!!_

_\- Alex_

Maggie smiled at the note. She kept reading the friend part over and over. It shouldn't bother her, she liked Alex a lot. She was a great friend to have, but maybe, just maybe, she wanted to be something more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for horrible ending  
> PS: Christy (Alex's annoying roommate) totally thinks her and Maggie are hooking up


End file.
